koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Diaochan
Diao Chan is one of the first female characters to appear in the Dynasty Warriors series. She is portrayed as an extremely beautiful and feminine woman who is affiliated with Dong Zhuo and is usually Lu Bu's lover. Due to the open nature of her origin, she can either be seen as a malicious or loving character. In the Dynasty Warriors series, she is 19 years old and her height is 168 cm (5'6"). She is three centimeters shorter (5'5") in Kessen II. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Diao Chan is a dancing maiden who wants to destroy Dong Zhuo, usually on request by her adopted father. She does so by infiltrating Dong Zhuo's army as a normal mistress and fights to gain the tyrant's trust. She also appeals to Lu Bu, using his feelings for her to antagonize Dong Zhuo. In their related Musou Modes, she joins Lu Bu's revolt. During other characters' scenarios, she either dies fighting against the Allied Forces at Hu Lao Gate or the army opposing Lu Bu at Xia Pi. In her story in Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends, Diao Chan constantly flatters Lu Bu while they fight together in Dong Zhuo's army. Her performance in the battles against Cao Cao and Sun Ce earns Dong Zhuo's trust, and he allows her to accompany Lu Bu to conquer Shu on Dong Zhuo's behalf. Diao Chan convinces him to betray Dong Zhuo after they succeed, and their armies clash at Chi Bi. Lu Bu and Diao Chan are victorious and Dong Zhuo is slain. Afterwards, Diao Chan convinces the "politically inept" Lu Bu to support the Han Dynasty and the Han are restored. Diao Chan then attempts to leave Lu Bu, but her way is blocked by Lu Bu's officers and the remnants of the Three Kingdoms. Lu Bu corners her and refuses to let her leave. To leave the political arena for good, she defeats him to live peacefully by herself. Her Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends details her version of Dong Zhuo's death. Diao Chan faithfully sticks to Wang Yun's plot to use Lu Bu to kill Dong Zhuo, yet the warrior doesn't move against Dong Zhuo. As the tyrant's reign of terror prolongs itself, she decides to carry out her father's will by herself and sneaks into Dong Zhuo's room within the capital. She may choose to avoid the patrol guards so as to not fight Lu Bu. When she completes her mission, Dong Zhuo expresses his disbelief that she has been targeting him since the start. Diao Chan reasons that his death is needed to start a new age and leaves. She continues to fight through Dong Zhuo's remaining officers to escape from the castle. Dynasty Warriors 5 has Diao Chan assist the front at Si Shui Gate, reluctant with her role in her father's plot. As she draws closer to Lu Bu, she becomes infatuated with him and fears for his safety at Hu Lao Gate. When she tells him that she chooses to stand by his side, she confesses Wang Yun's plot to Lu Bu and the couple kill Dong Zhuo together. Although her role is finished, she devotes herself to her love and follows him where ever he goes. They are hunted down as rebels and Cao Cao and Liu Bei attack Lu Bu when he finally gains a land for himself at Xia Pi. While Lu Bu's forces were able to prevail, their leader exhausts himself and dies. Diao Chan, left with no will to fight, gives no heed to the land's ensuing chaos. She shares her Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion with Lu Bu and Zhang Liao. The trio work together to surround Pu Yang Castle and create a land of their own. They join forces with the Wei defector, Chen Gong. After the battle, Diao Chan laments being ostracized by the surrounding regional lords. Even so, she pines to spend more time beside Lu Bu. In Dynasty Warriors 6, she has already carried out her father's plot to destroy Dong Zhuo. While her father's dying wish was for her to live her own life, Diao Chan promises to keep using Lu Bu's strength to restore the Han Dynasty. Once Lu Bu steals Xia Pi, she acts as a damsel in distress to manipulate Lu Bu into action. His army attacks Sun Jian for the Imperial Seal and defeat the indignant Liu Bei at Jing Province. Cao Cao retaliates against Lu Bu and the army runs away from him until Han Zhong. They rout the conqueror and are granted a moment's peace. Chen Gong, who isn't fooled by Diao Chan's lies, asks her real desires and what it has to do with Lu Bu's wishes, which has her ponder her feelings for him. During their following conflicts with Cao Cao, Diao Chan begins to realize Lu Bu's genuine care for her and begins to feel guilty about her scheme. When Lu Bu hints that he has known the truth about her since Dong Zhuo's death, she is surprised yet touched, truly thanking him for his efforts. Cao Cao falls at Xu Chang and the Han Dynasty is restored to its former power. Diao Chan and Lu Bu detach themselves from political affairs and live their lives together in peace. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, she originally followed Lu Bu into the Serpent King's service, but is disturbed by the cruelty of the Orochi army and the effect that it has on Lu Bu. She eventually joins the coalition against Orochi and Lu Bu disowns her (in the Japanese script, he merely says that he looks forward to meeting her again). She loyally follows her lover in the sequel and joins his side when he declares independence. She shares her dream stage with Motochika and Zhang He as the three artists punish Da Ji for ruining the picture-perfect scenery. When Lu Bu appears on the field, she scolds him for blindly following orders from the vixen and may get him to defect to her team's side. Kessen In Kessen II, Diao Chan acts as the narrator for both the Shu and Wei stories. She is a simple dancer and Liu Bei's compassionate lover. The infant Han emperor entrusted her with the Imperial Seal and asked her to find a worthy man to possess it. She kept its location a secret but Himiko sensed that she had it thus leading Cao Cao to stage a rebellion against Liu Bei. She is kidnapped by him and is constantly interrogated to reveal the hidden treasure. She communicates with her lover through a crystal orb whenever she can. As she stays with Cao Cao, Diao Chan begins to sympathize with him and realizes that he wasn't the tyrant as she originally thought. Midway through the game, Cao Cao's troops leak a false rumor regarding her death with the hopes of demoralizing Liu Bei. The ploy didn't last long as Zhuge Liang tells his lord that she is still alive. In the later part of Wei's story, she eventually offers to tell Cao Cao the Imperial Seal's location but he states he no longer needs it. In Shu's ending, she is happily reunited with Liu Bei and reveals that Cao Cao died due to the wounds he sustained in battle. In Wei's ending, she leaves Cao Cao to search for the missing Liu Bei. In the game's epilogue, she finds him and the lovers leisurely sail on a boat. Character Information Personality Diao Chan is an elegant and patient woman who displays her cunning with her charms. Normally a kind and benevolent individual, she painfully conceals her true feelings for her father's scheme. She does not enjoy violence yet finds that battle is inevitable in the times she lives in. A talented dancer and singer, she equates each encounter she fights as a dance. Her English counterpart is slightly stronger willed than her Asian counterpart, who speaks in a dainty, graceful and overtly feminine dialect. Her sincerity towards Lu Bu changes in each title. More often than not, she is only manipulating him to better serve her goals. However, a few titles and scenarios depict that she truly loves him and is genuinely devoted to him. She addresses her lover as "Lord Lu Bu" in the English script and "Lord Fèngxiān" in the Asian script. Like Zhen Ji, her sexually suggestive phrases for Lu Bu are often cut in the English script. She despises Dong Zhuo, which she emphasizes in every appearance. While she sides with Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu, she ultimately stays true to her own set of beliefs as she manipulates the men to do her bidding. Character Symbolism Her second weapon in older titles is named after the hisbiscus, or specifically the Confederate Rose. Its characteristic trait is its changing color as it blooms. When it's morning, the flower is white and it gradually turns scarlet by nightfall. According to legend, Hou Zhu of the Later Shu kingdom was surrounded by the flower at the castle he was within. Touched by the sight, he praised the flowers to match the charm and beauty of several thousand maidens. Today, the flower is the emblem of Chengdu and is famous for having fields of them when in season. Within the flower language, the flower means forbidden love or a delicate beauty. Diao Chan's outfit in Dynasty Warriors 6 is decorated with a peony native to China, the Chinese peony. It is seen as a national flower and often paired with another native tree peony. An idiom for a beautiful maiden includes these flowers: "If standing, she is a Chinese peony; if sitting, she is a tree peony; and when she walks, she is like a lily." In the flower language, it means bashfulness or shyness. When pressed, it can also mean a growing sense of attrition or spite. Her outfit also has a butterfly adornment, which is related to a pun more commonly associated with Zhang He in the series. Her weapons in the sixth title are originally named after romantic and pristine images. They are moon incense (Standard), a rainbow drop (Skill), and flower tears (Strength). Her skill chart has two hearts, likely a reference with her relationship with Lu Bu. Voice Actors *Lynn Harris - Dynasty Warriors 3 (English) *Melodee Spevack - Dynasty Warriors 4 (English) *Carrie Savage - Dynasty Warriors 5~6 (English) *Wendee Lee - Kessen II (English) *Bae Jeong-mi - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) *Jeong Hyeong Yeong - Dynasty Warriors 3 (Korean) *Choi Deok Hui - Dynasty Warriors 4 (Korean) *Kim Seon Hye - Dynasty Warriors 5 (Korean) *Rika Komatsu - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Emiri Nakayama - Kessen II (Japanese); also the model for character and actor for Diao Chan's live action sequences *Maria Kawamura - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Diao Chan/Quotes *"I will serve under you always and forever... my love, Lord Lu Bu." *"Rest now... My beloved." *"There is only one man I wish to stand by... and it is you, not Lord Dong Zhuo!" *"I am sorry to disturb you my lord, but I am afraid. I feel that I will never see you again once you leave the castle." :"You do not have to worry, for I am invincible. I will not be defeated by the likes of Cao Cao. I have always come back to you after a battle, have I not?" ::~~''Diao Chan and Lu Bu; Romance of the Three Kingdoms VIII'' *"Lu Bu... why won't you open your eyes..." ::~~''Diao Chan and Lu Bu; Warriors Orochi'' Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : A sliding kick, kicking and tripping enemies in her path. : , : An uppercut with a single mace. : , , ,( , , ): Repeatedly does a horizontal swing with her maces, followed by a flip kick, slam with her mace, and lastly, an uppercut. : , , , : Spins around with her maces and a powerful kick. : , , , , : Shoots a floral pink tornado. : , , , , , : Brings both maces in, and swings both out in their respective directions, sending out two wind razors. : , , , , , , , , : Hits once with her left mace before using both maces to attack at once. Spins and attacks with her right mace before she turns into a kick. While still spinning, she keeps her maces stretched outwards. She attacks with right mace when she pauses and attacks with both maces forward. Twirling once more, she swings both her maces as she turns and ends with a kick. : : A quick series of side flips which hits enemies with Diao Chan's legs and maces, ended by a last spin. : , : Basic mace swing. : , : Jumps in the air and smashes into the ground with her maces, creating a shockwave. :Dashing : Performs an aerial cartwheel. Horse Moveset : : Diao Chan leans to each side, and spins her weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi :R1: :R1 (counter): Dynasty Warriors 6 :She shares her attacks with Zhen Ji. See Dynasty Warriors 6/Weapon Movesets#Whip for more details. :Special attack: True Speed: greatly boosts speed. Holds the first few sections of her whip in front during her sprint. ::Dashing : Spins her whip on alternating sides. ::Dashing : Performs an aerial cartwheel and smacks the ground in front of her with her whip. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In earlier installments, Diao Chan fights with dual maces, consisting of decorative globes on the ends of sticks, as well as with dainty kicks. She is a fast runner and a quick attacker, but deals very little damage compared to other characters. In Dynasty Warriors 6 her weapon is now a chained whip. She is good with crowd control but bears the weakest attack stat of all the female characters. To compensate, she has highest musou stat. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, she has gained the undisputed title as the best character in the game, as all of her charge attacks (save her C5 and C6, which are non-elemental) are capable of defeating most officers with one use. Her crowd clearing ability is also one of the best, due to her C1 being extremely fast and strong enough to kill any peon and generic officers. Since she is low to the ground when she performs C1, she has no trouble with archers. Against playable officers, she usually only needs a C4 to kill one. If the enemy is even stronger, she can follow up with a C1 to finish them off. In the second installment, she still has her officer killing ability with her C4, but with C1 now being non-elemental, she has trouble with her attack range, making crowd clearing somewhat of a challenge. Overall, she is still a very good character and still has an R1 counterattack if she gets surrounded. Weapons :See also: Diao Chan/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information Diaochan is a woman who may have not existed in history as her name is not listed in historical records. While records suggests that Lu Bu did have relations with one of Dong Zhuo's maids, no mentions of her name are found anywhere. Nevertheless, she is known as one of the Four Beauties of Ancient China, who was said to be so luminously lovely that the moon itself would shy away in embarrassment when compared to her face. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Her name and backstory can be found in the novel Romance of Three Kingdoms. In the text she appears as a sixteen-year old songstress of unparalleled beauty, taken in at an unspecified time during her childhood by Wang Yun, one of the high-ranking ministers in the Han court. Wang Yun, despondent after during a banquet Dong Zhuo had a minister's head brought in on a red platter, walked to-and-fro at his home at night, weeping. There he hears the crying of Diaochan, who herself was grieving over her caretaker's depression caused by the tyranny of Dong Zhuo. She expressed how she would rather die ten thousand times before declining an oppurtunity to serve him. Wang Yun after observing her visage quickly formulated a plan, and prostrating before her presented his Double Snare plot, which was to catch the hearts of Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu and pit them against the other. Diaochan hurriedly accepted the offer. Shortly after, Wang Yun introduced the fair maiden to his target's adopted son, Lu Bu, who was instantly charmed by her. Wang Yun promised her to the stricken youth but, only a few days later, he gave her to Dong Zhuo at a banquet. Diaochan's beauty enraptured the chancellor so much that official work was left alone for a month. Diaochan stayed with Dong Zhuo, and on more than one occasion acted helpless to Lu Bu while his adoptive father wasn't watching, just to at another time pretend to Dong Zhuo that his son was harassing her. Tension built quickly and despite advice from Li Ru, who was foreseeing what might have happened should the wedging bonds continue, Dong Zhuo would not let her go. Eventually, Lu Bu would betray his father and kill him in another trap set by Wang Yun. After this event, Diaochan was made one of Lu Bu's wives. Diao Chan stayed with Lu Bu until his death at Xiapi five years later. After his death, she isn't mentioned in the novel again. Gallery Image:Diaochan-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render Image:Diaochan-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render diao chan.jpg|Dynasty warriors 5 render Image:diaochan cg.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Diaochan-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Diaochan-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Image:Diaochan-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II render Category:Other characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters